For You I Will
by Squarff
Summary: It was Alex's turn to betray and get a bloody revenge. Sure, what could have killed him may have saved his life, but that doesn't mean he can't get even with a few deaths here and there. Disclaimer: I don't own Alex Rider.


The room was cold and empty with only a single lightbulb glowing dimly in the center. It was a room that not even natural light would dare cast it's rays into and not even a rat would dare built it's nest in. There existed no day or night in that room and time had long ago stood still.

Below the lightbulb was a single, wooden chair. In that wooden chair sat a man, bound tightly to it by duct tape. His forehead oozed blood and his right cheek had been slashed open by a blade. Hundreds of cuts and bruises covered his body, stinging him with every slight movement he tried to make.

He was weak and his breathing was heavy. He had not eaten for three days and the only water he drank were the dirty water droplets dripping steadily from the ceiling above.

But he knew he was never going to return home. He knew he was never going to set eyes on his family and friends again.

What a pitiful way to die. Nobody would want to leave the world like that.

The termite-infested door creaked open and his eyes widened in fear as a figure stepped in.

"How are you today?" she bared no sign of mercy on her porcelain face. "Still alive I see."

"Please…" he begged.

She just looked at him stoned faced. . She knew it was inhumane to do something like this to a person but it was a job she had been given and a job she was expected to execute without any hitches.

"You are going to die," She said. "Your family will be spared but I can't say the same for you."

"You don't have to do this! Don't be so evil!"

"You shouldn't have involved yourself with us," she said. "You caused a fair amount of trouble."

Tears flowed down the man's eyes.

She aimed her gun at his forehead, one shot, and it'll all be over and done with.

"Goodbye, Alex Ryder." she said, tonelessly.

Blood splattered onto the walls, and was slowly flowing down to the floor.

She strode out of the room and closed the door.

"Hello? Police department? Yes, a man has been sighted dead in his room in Grease Sunset apartment." She was talking on the phone. "My name? Hold on…"  
She threw the cell phone out of the window and it smashed onto the cold hard streets below.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………..

"Alex! How are you, buddy?"

Alex turned around.

"Oh, hey, Tom,"

"Finally back in school, eh? Glad to have you here. Mr. Morris been torturing us these past few weeks; you wouldn't believe the amount of assignment he gave us!"

"Well, sounds like you've been having fun then?" laughed Alex.

"Oh, on with the sarcasm now?"

"Come on, we're going to be late for Mr. Morris's lesson."

"Oh great, more homework! Just what I- OWW!"

"Oh, sorry, Tom," said Gordy Freeland and hurriedly ran off.

Alex eyed him. Something was wrong with Gordy. He was sweating and was constantly wiping his palms against his shirt.

"Hey, Tom, what's up with Gordy? He looks strange today,"

"Don't know. Well, he's Gordy. He's always strange."

"But he's acting… weirder than usual today."

"Maybe he feels guilty for thinking about a chick."

"Dude, you make Gordy sound like he's a pathetic loser."

"Well, I don't want to be mean or anything, but he kinda is."

They took their usual seat in class, where else, Gordy didn't take his usual seat in the front, but moved all the way to the back. Another thing stroked Alex odd; Mr. Morris was late for class, which isn't normal. Even though Alex had missed out on school a lot, he knew Mr. Morris was never late for any of his classes.

BANG!  
The door to the classroom fell to the ground, yes, it fell.

Every head in the classroom turned to look at the figure standing at the broken down door.

The figure was holding a shotgun.

And, as Alex slowly realized, it was a girl.

A girl around his age, holding a shotgun.

To Alex, today was anything but normal.

There were a few squeals and somebody screamed; Alex couldn't tell whether it was a boy or a girl.

She stood blocking the doorway; their only way out was blocked, unless someone jumped out the window but they'll fall to their death anyways, by a teenage girl with a shotgun.

The boy sitting behind of Alex muttered, "Crazy bit-"but he never got to finish.

At that moment, the girl aimed the shotgun on the ceiling right on top of the boy, a rather huge piece fell on him and he was knocked unconscious.

"Anyone else wants a bit of that?" she asked, scanning the room.

She needn't to be loud, everyone heard her perfectly.

She walked slowly, almost passing Alex, moving towards the back of the classroom.

The girl had long hair, which she now tied in a high ponytail, with a mixture of different shades of brown and gold which shone in the sunlight that was flowing into the room from the glass windows.

Everything may be perfect outside, but it was far from perfect in this classroom.

The girl was also Asian with small brown eyes and pale skin.

She stopped right beside Alex, but she didn't look at him, didn't even take one glance at him.

She raised the shotgun and pressed its ugly black mouth against Alex's head, which indeed had surprised Alex and he felt fear slowly rising in him, and said, "If Gordy Freeland doesn't come to me now, I'll shoot this boy in the head, right here, right now."

Somewhere in the classroom, another scream form either a boy or a girl.

Obviously, she meant Alex. And Alex was betting Gordy's shirt is now fully damp with his nervous sweat, and his pants was probably wet too, but not because of the sweat.

Alex slowly moved away from the gun, but she noticed and said, "I'll shoot you right now if you make a single move."

Another scream.

He raised both his hands up as if to surrender.

She didn't know Alex did it on purpose.

He grabbed the shotgun and turned it on her, at the same time shouted, "Gordy! Run!"

Gordy, obviously, did what he had been told.

The other people in the classroom were too transfixed at Alex and the girl strangling the gun away from each other, that they forgotten to run. A shot blew out and smashed through the glass window, causing the whole class to get up and run out of the classroom screaming for help.

Alex managed to get the shotgun out of her hands.

She was impressed by what Alex had done, but it didn't stop her from kicking him in the stomach, causing Alex to crash into the desks and chairs.

"Take that! You- argh!"  
Alex grabbed her by the ankle and pulled her down hard, quickly got up and threw a wooden chair at her.

The thing is, Alex resisted from kicking or punching because he felt it was wrong to hit a girl, a teenage girl.

Alex rested against the teacher's table as the girl tried to get up. He threw one of the wooden desks on her, followed by another chair again.

The desks hit her hard on the side of her face, causing a very deep and painful cut. Blood slowly flowed down but she still didn't give up, not yet.

She managed to get up and ran towards Alex, crashing into him, sending him flying off the teacher's table and hitting his back onto the rough wall.

She limped towards the shotgun at the end of the classroom and picked it up. She aimed it once more at Alex and said, "You shouldn't have done that."

Alex rolled onto the floor, missing yet another deadly bullet. He ran out the door, he knew it was no use fighting in his condition.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………..

She walked out the door and scanned the empty hall.

She turned a corner, expecting to find him there but he wasn't.

He couldn't have ran out of the building that fast in his condition.

He was hiding somewhere.

CRACK.

And she knew where.

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Alex cursed himself for knocking over one of the trophies in the trophy cabinet.

Last Monday, one student accidentally crashed into the trophy cabinet and breaking the glass, until now, they haven't bothered to fix it.

He could hear the footsteps getting closer, and the sound of somebody reloading a gun.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………..

She reached a trophy cabinet.

A trophy lay on the floor, but there was no sign of the boy.

Where could he have-

Something moved.

She got her gun ready.

She noticed the trophies falling of the cabinet.

And the cabinet falling on her.

She cursed.

It fell.

Alex ran.


End file.
